JP2006-138426A discloses a coast stop technology for suppressing fuel consumption amount by automatically stopping an engine when a coast stop start condition (e.g. accelerator is off, brake is on and a vehicle speed is in a low speed region) holds during travel of a vehicle and starting the engine when a coast stop release condition holds thereafter for the purpose of reducing the fuel consumption amount.